Myriad
by zak194
Summary: AU, Post 6A. No Spaleb. After her breakup with Toby, Spencer finds love in someone unexpected.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Myriad

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

 **Characters:** Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Aria Montgomery, Alison Dilaurentis, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Mona Vanderwall, Charlotte Dilaurentis. Noel Kahn,

 **Pairings:** Spoby, Spoel

 **Summary:** AU, Post 6A. No Spaleb. After her breakup with Toby, Spencer finds love in someone unexpected.

 **Genre** : Angst/ Drama/ Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Character Death,

 **This work contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised.**

 **Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, It is completely AU, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

I wrote this in a rush, all errors are mine, hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!

This was a plot bunny that has been camping out in my brain (and scrapbook) for a while. Taz found it somehow (I didn't hide it that well) and once again convinced me to put the story out into the world and here we are!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Five Years Post the Dollhouse

 _*Rosewood Primary School*_

The sun shone brightly as the laughter of children echoed through the small playground. Hyper active toddlers skirted around groups of nervously excited parents. Mothers gossiped about their neighbours lives while fathers tried to boast about their latest business ventures. It was the same thing every year...each year the first day set the tone the kindergarten class of Rosewood Primary school would follow the rest of the year. Which family was the richest, which child was most popular, which teacher was strictest, which teacher was timid...It always happened exactly as the year before.

Alison Dilaurentis had become used to the drama these parents brought with them but chose to ignore the older generation's petty squabbles in favour of enriching the minds of the youngsters entrusted to her. The blue eyed blonde, former queen bee was ready to tackle another mundane school year when something unexpected happened in Rosewood's kindergarten class that year.

The mothers stopped gossiping and the fathers stopped boasting when a sleek town car pulled up at the schools entrance. A strong and handsome man, dressed well in designer jeans, a casual collared shirt and a sinfully decadent black leather jacket guided a blue eyed, chocolate haired boy towards the school. The mothers shamefully ogled at the man, puffing out their chests as they chose to ignore the wedding band on his ring finger, each one hoping to ensnare him is some torrid affair. The fathers straightened their shoulders as he passed, each one hoping to get his attention so that they may join him in a business venture. Alison, who had yet to notice the new arrival was busy speaking with a fellow teacher when she felt the familiar presence of an old acquaintance behind her.

The blonde turned on her heel and smiled at the blue eyed man that once helped her survive as his rich laugh filled the air

Man: "Did ya miss me?"

Alison grinned happily as she pulled the man in for a friendly hug, earning a heady glare from every mother present.

Alison: "I did! I really did...God I missed you..."

Man: "I know...it got boring here without me...who'd have thought Alison Dilaurentis would turn to kindergarteners for some excitement in her life?"

Alison punched his arm playfully before retorting

Alison: "And who'd have thought Noel Kahn would be one of the fathers I have to deal with in my kindergarten class..."

Alison caught sight of the plain platinum wedding band adorning her former classmate's ring finger and scoffed

Alison: "what poor soul have you tricked into marrying you?"

Noel's jaw stiffened slightly at these words, some of the joviality leaving the conversation as he took offence to the words spoken. But instead of lashing out, he ran his hand through his son's hair and mumbled

Noel: "Someone I clearly don't deserve..."

Had Alison not been paying attention she would have missed the heartbreakingly honest confession. Before, she would have latched on to such an act and manipulated it until she got every answer and any upper hand she could but now she chose to let it slide as her gaze fell on the small boy, hiding behind his father. Trying to make light of the situation, and creating a comfortable environment for the terrified new pupil Alison got down on her knees and addressed her new student

Alison: "And? Who is this little guy?"

Noel ran his hand through his son's hair once more before brushing the boy's cheek reassuringly as he made the introduction

Noel: "Ali...this is my son Aiden...Aiden this is your teacher Miss Dilaurentis." 

The boy, who Alison now knew as Aiden, waved timidly at his new teacher before tugging his father's jeans gently. The act caused the man to kneel beside his son as the smaller Kahn softly spoke to his father.

Aiden: "Mommy?"

Noel smiled gently at the boy and kissed his forehead tenderly before answering his son's question

Noel: "She wanted to be here for you today champ...but she has work, she gave you her lucky charm though so you can be brave..."

The boy smiled at his dad happily and Alison watched as Aiden Kahn pulled up his sleeve gently allowing a beaded deep purple beaded bracelet to come into view. Alison's heart stopped at the sight of the familiar accessory. She had personally designed the piece when she was fifteen years old, in a time when 'A' was just an ordinary alphabet and her biggest problem was not failing trig. Five bracelets were ordered, and the one adorning this little boy's wrist belonged to a person she hadn't seen in years. The owner of the last bracelet had passed it on to her son and Alison watched in stunned silence as the boy kissed the name emblazoned on the piece of jewellery and spoke to his father

Aiden: "Tell mummy g'dluck for me...m'kay?"

Noel smiled happily at the boy and pulled him in for a warm hug.

Noel: "I will buddy"

Alison watched as Noel tenderly kissed the boy's brow before allowing him to run into the school building with a group of other toddlers excited for the new adventure that awaited them. The father-son moment Alison had witness unfold before her eyes was instark contrast to every memory Alison had of Noel Kahn. There was a time when Noel was an uncaring, insensitive jerk so to see the man being a doting father threw Alison for a loop.

' _Maybe marriage has changed him...I can't believe she ended up with him!'_

Of the five pieces she had purchased, hers was stashed away in the deep recesses of her childhood home, another belonging to her girlfriend Emily was kept in the woman's diary, she knew Hanna Marin had kept her bracelet in her design book and Aria Montgomery had pinned hers on her art wall. The final bracelet she had watched dangle from her latest charge's wrist confirmed that her circle of friends had been completed. They had all dutifully answered her call and returned to Rosewood for Charlotte's hearing.

' _I expected her not to come...heck I expected her to be single but here she is...Married to Noel Kahn with a three year old son! How times have changed...'_

Alison stood beside Noel as they watched the retreating back of Aiden Kahn and Alison knew her newest ward's presence had shaken up Rosewood's mundane existence due to his association with one person.

' _It's been three years, since she stepped foot in Rosewood...Its official, the humdrum rut this town has settled in has finally ended! Spencer's Hastings has returned..."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Myriad

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

 **Characters:** Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Noel Kahn,

 **Pairings:** Spoby, Spoel

 **Summary:** AU, Post 6A. No Spaleb. After her breakup with Toby, Spencer finds love in someone unexpected.

 **Genre** : Angst/ Drama/ Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Sex,

 **This work contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, It is completely AU, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

I wrote this in a rush, all errors are mine, hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!

This was a plot bunny that has been camping out in my brain (and scrapbook) for a while. Taz found it somehow (I didn't hide it that well) and once again convinced me to put the story out into the world and here we are!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: when one door closes

 _*Two Years Post the Dollhouse (Academic Year 2014) – Georgetown -Washington DC*_

 _Spencer's POV_

Spencer Hastings had dug around the litter of boxes strewn across her floor fervently. Cursing under her breath and willing herself not to be bested by her frantic and overly chaotic mind. The youngest Hastings child had moved out of her dorm room in her sophomore year on a whim with a bold and passionate speech to her parents about _'how it was time for her to make it on her own'_ and _'how important it was for her to be independent'_ but now...being alone in a fairly large two bedroom apartment, Spencer suddenly felt the walls closing in so she ruffled through her stuff hoping to find her stash of chamomile tea bags to calm her nerves

' _You're alone...it's okay...it's not the dollhouse...this place is not a replica of your old bedroom...You're out...you're free...Charlotte was institutionalised...there's no more 'A'...it's over...you're out...you're free...'_

Spencer finally fished out the tea bags and slowly walked towards her new kitchen, her mind creating shadows in the corner of her eye, her peripheral vision seeing another watching her every move.

' _You're being paranoid...there's no one there...it's just scary because its a new place and you're alone...once you get a roommate it'll be fine...then it won't be so lonely and it definitely won't be empty...'_

Spencer quickly glanced at the stack of flyers she printed out earlier that morning, she chose a simple powder blue paper not because she enjoyed the colour or because it was eye catching but because it played on her nostalgia. The colour reminded her of her alma mater's logo and she picked the colour in a moment of weakness. She missed Rosewood High School and the safety net she had found in her friends so a small part of her hoped that this new step she was about to take would bring with it some new friendships

She gazed at the words emblazoned on the flyer before putting it down and proceeding towards the kitchen.

 **Roommate wanted!**

 **The Enclave At 8700**

 **2 Bedrooms, furnished kitchen, cable, wifi and AirCon**

 **8700 Baltimore Avenue, College Park, MD 20740**

 **Whistlers need not apply**

 **Call 555 019 6321**

The ad had a tear away piece bearing her phone number and Spencer hoped that she would find a roommate within the next week because her dorm mate couldn't afford to move in with her.

' _I need to get someone soon...Sue couldn't afford to make the move...I liked Sue...she was so understanding...I hope I find someone who can cope with my anxiety...I hope I get someone who understands...because I don't need the rent money, I need someone to pull me out of my nightmares...'_

Spencer's mind began conjuring up images of the man who had saved her from her demons before. The smiling face of a muscular, blue eyed sandy haired man by the name of Toby Cavanaugh filled her mind's eye and Spencer couldn't help but stifle a sob at the image. The tea had brewed and once she had poured herself a cup, which she proceeded to sip slowly, her mind began to wander. It had been a week since she and Toby ended their relationship but the wounds were still fresh, allowing her mind to conjure up the memory as a new way of making her miserable.

 _*Flash Back- One Week Ago-Spencer's Dorm Room- Georgetown University*_

 _Spencer sat against the room wall, her body cushioned atop of her bed and her knees drawn to her chest her eyes brimming with unshed tears and her heart racing a mile a minute. Her throat was dry and her hands clammy but she still managed to keep her voice even as she addressed her boyfriend_

 _Spencer: "Toby, I'm a sophomore okay? I'm having a hard enough time juggling exams."_

 _Toby Cavanaugh, her boyfriend and high school sweetheart sat uncomfortably in her desk chair, absentmindedly stirring a stone cold cup of coffee as the pair waited for the test results. Spencer was late, a rare phenomenon, and because of this the couple found themselves milling about Spencer's cramped room while they waited to find out if Spencer was pregnant. At Spencer's comment, Toby sighed softly and retorted_

 _Toby: "I know."_

 _Spencer pulled her knees closer to her chest as she began to ramble_

 _Spencer: "And you don't even live in this state."_

 _Toby was taken aback by this and stumbled over his words_

 _Toby: "I-I know, but I could apply for a transfer."_

 _Spencer tried extremely hard not to scoff at Toby's suggestion but couldn't stop the sarcastic bite in her voice when she retorted_

 _Spencer: "And what? You gonna move into my dorm room? "_

 _Toby sighed dejectedly, his voice tired and weary when he spoke_

 _Toby: "You don't have to Say it like that."_

 _Spencer's head snapped up in confusion at this and quipped_

 _Spencer: "Like what?"_

 _Blue eyes met brown and Spencer could see the impending heartbreak swimming just beneath the surface of his cerulean pools_

 _Toby: "Like living together would be such a horrible thing."_

' _He's not being realistic…we can't do this! I'm too young to raise a child…I'm soo screwed up that adding a child to the mix will make it worse! Why can't he see that! Right now I need structure…order…and a baby will only bring chaos…'_

 _Spencer sighed deeply and voiced her opinion_

 _Spencer: "In this context it would be. I'm sorry, but it would."_

 _Toby pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear indication to Spencer that he fighting to keep the irritation out of his tone_

 _Toby: "You're talking about this like it would ruin our lives. I mean, isn't this what we are planning for Eventually?"_

 _The sudden talk about their plans for the future caused a deep fear to settle in Spencer's stomach, a huge twisting knot that threatened to derail every shred of sanity she had selfishly held on to. Once again, her future was being decided for her but this time it was by the man she loved and not her overbearing parents._

 _Spencer: "I-I don't know. You know, I really I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I haven't even made up my mind yet about grad school, I don't…"_

 _Flinching slightly, Spencer realized too late the opening her words had created. There was room for misinterpretation and judging by Toby's nostrils flared slightly her boyfriend had misinterpreted her words_

 _Toby: "Well, have you, have you made up your mind about me?"_

 _Sighing in frustration Spencer bit out_

 _Spencer: "Don't make this about something that it isn't."_

 _Her annoyed tone seemed to fuel Toby's rage, because the usually mild mannered police officer stiffened in his chair. This went unnoticed by Spencer as her anxiety slowly began to creep in, her mind over working itself and her body slowly started to feel suffocated, so her lips kept moving, she kept talking just because…her mind not fully catching up with the words being spoken because she tried to turn the tables back on Toby_

 _Spencer: "And what about you? I'm not the only person here who has plans. You know, you were, you said that you wanted to quit the force and you said that wanted to go back to school."_

 _Her choice of words and example only served to anger him further because Toby's voice raised in annoyance when he growled out_

 _Toby: "That was your idea, not mine. And it was only because being with a cop isn't good enough for you."_

 _His misinterpretation of her need for him to always have the best angered her as she belligerently rose to defend herself, her unshed tears slowly trailing down her face as she spoke_

 _Spencer: "I have never said that, okay? I just, I don't know, I thought that maybe you wanted More? Can we please not do this right now? *sniff* This is really hard….I'm sorry."_

 _The unexpected apology and sudden tears of his girlfriend softened Toby slightly but he made no move to comfort his now crying girlfriend_

 _Toby: "I'm not trying to make it harder. It's just' I feel like When we're picturing our future together….We're not looking at the same picture anymore."_

 _*End Flashback*_

With those words, Toby had walked out of Spencer's life and never looked back, leaving behind a broken and emotionally wrecked Spencer Hastings in his wake. The tiny dorm room had held too many fond memories for the Rosewood High alum so she convinced her parents to allow her to move out and help pay for a small apartment close to campus until she got back on her feet.

Spencer snapped herself out of her nostalgic haze and finished her now tepid tea in a few short gulps, she placed the used mug in the kitchen sink, grabbed the stack of flyers and her new set of keys before rushing out the door of her apartment, her step determined and her eyes hopeful.

Soon she had managed to put up the flyers in majority of the student hang outs, a few nearby gyms and coffee shops, the student library and a few notice boards and telephone poles. Feeling good about herself, Spencer smiled as she treated herself to a cup of coffee, her mind occupying itself with one thought

' _It can only get better from here…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Two Years Post the Dollhouse (Academic Year 2014) – Georgetown -Washington DC*_

 _Noel's POV_

A strange smell filled Noel's nostrils causing his mind to rapidly awaken, his eyes snapped open as he bolted upright and instantly he regretted the sudden movement. His body was sluggish, his head woozy and he had, or what he hoped was, a hint of 'hang-over nausea'. Blinking rapidly to clear his head Noel Kahn took a quick stock of his surroundings.

He found himself on a messy bed in a dorm room, trashed beyond recognition, and majority of his clothes missing but his phone, wallet and watch were luckily on the bedside table. Smirking to himself as he felt his busty blonde bed partner stir , he was happy with the 'success' of the evening, even though he was blackout drunk and couldn't remember any of it.

' _Awesome Dude! Last night was Epic! What I remember anyway…I should go before…errr….Sandra?...No Meghan….wait! Erika…Damn….Cindy…yeah…I'm sure it's Cindy….anyway…I should go…'_

He slowly began to gather his clothes and effects, he had almost made his escape when the shrill vibration of his phone caused his flavour of the night to stir

Lisa: "Babe? What are-"

Noel silenced her by putting his finger to his lips as he stared at his phone. His heart dropped when he saw the caller's name flash across the screen. Knowing it would be worse if he ignored it, Noel decided to man up and accept the call, after all….what could possibly go wrong. Had Noel known then that one phone call would lead his life in a different direction then he had planned, he would have taken the time to commit every single second of the conversation to memory, however it was only natural that he would never realize the importance of something so trivial as it slipped through his fingers.

Noel cleared his throat, put on an air of false cheer and answered the call

Noel: "Dad! Long time….how's things?"

There was a stony silence on the other end causing Noel to gulp nervously, his father Judge Kahn was a terrifying man. The only man Noel encountered that scared him just as much as his father was Peter Hastings so it was fitting that the two of them were friends. It was expected of Noel to marry a girl similar to anyone of Peter Hastings' daughters and Noel was absolutely sure that his father tried to arrange his marriage to Spencer Hastings when she was just a few days old. Luckily Veronica Hastings had put a stop to that idea before it got out of hand.

' _Thank god…Imagine me with Brainiac….ugh….Sure she's hot, she got those legs…mmmh those legs….damn…Dad keeps comparing every girl to her…like she's what's best for me…yeah right! She's in love with that loser carpenter Cavanaugh…'_

Noel was soo wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had missed almost half of his father's rant, the man was growling through the phone at his son and Noel only began paying attention when he heard the four words every trust fund child dreaded.

Judge Kahn: "….I'm cutting you off…"

Noel gasped indignantly and shouted

Noel: "WHY! Dad….Come on! It's not fair!"

Judge Kahn: "It's time you learned boy….all this partying won't help your grades, it's a miracle you got into college so you better not blow this! If you don't get your act together I'm cutting you off…no more access to your trust fund, no more hefty allowance, no fancy car and no paid for lodging!"

Noel: "What? But Dad!"

Judge Kahn: "NO…I've made up my mind…you need to become responsible Noel…and don't even think about asking your mother or brother for money…I've already spoken to them and they won't be helping you…"

Noel huffed angrily but wouldn't dare push his luck with his father. He vaguely recalled a time when his brother Eric had gone through a rebellious phase and the Kahn patriarch had employed a similar method of tough love. Eric had whined about it for all of two weeks before his father took pity on him and welcomed him back into the fold.

' _He's not serious…It'll be over in like three days…He's not gonna cut me off…He maybe scary but he's all talk…'_

Noel chuckled richly into the receiver, an action that seemed to anger his father further who growled

Judge Kahn: "Are you laughing? NOEL! This is serious! I'm not joking here…you're done…I'm not paying for any more of your nonsense! Not your Dorm…not your car….not your food…nothing! Not a damn thing!"

Noel: "Ha…but…where the hell am I going to live?"

Judge Kahn sighed on the other end of the line and sharply retorted

Judge Kahn : "Dunno…figure it out…but I sure as hell am not paying for it!"

The Judge slammed the phone down like his gavel leaving a flustered and anxious Noel screaming into the receiver

Noel: "Dad! DAD! Shit!"

Noel flung the device across the room as he let out a slew of expletives.

Noel: "What the actual fuck! Shit! Damnit!"

From the corner of his eye, Noel watched his bed partner gather her clothes

Noel: "What? Where'd you think you're going?"

The girl, whose name Noel had now forgotten, pulled up her jeans and haphazardly threw on her shirt

Girl: "I'm outta here…"

Noel: "Wait…"

Girl: "Hells no…I was only here co you were loaded…you were hot when you had money…"

Noel stared at the girl open mouthed

' _What the fuck? She's dumping me? SHE'S dumping ME? I'm NOEL fucking KAHN!'_

Noel: "What?"

The girl sighed, waltzed over to Noel and kissed him passionately as she fondled him through his jeans causing the former lacrosse player to moan deeply.

Girl: "You were a good fuck, you really were….but I got class and I want you out of my dorm room before I get back…"

Noel remained confused, and half dressed, as the girl he had just spent the night with pushed him out the door before slamming it in his face

Noel :"FUCK!"

Ignoring the curious glances, appreciative head turns and sniggers that plagued him as he strutted through his 'walk of shame' Noel held his head high as he weaved his way through the semi crowded corridor of the Georgetown university dorm rooms

' _Well…I'm fucked…Now what do I do? Should I just go home? Nah that'll piss dad off even more than me going to Eric or Mom…'_

A sudden sense of nostalgia over came him, his heart raced and his mind reeled as he frantically began searching for some shred of normalcy, some existential comfort and he couldn't help the small smile that grazed his lips when he spotted a coloured piece of paper that reminded him of home.

It was a flyer printed on a pale blue paper that caught his eye and reminded him of his high school years.

' _Damn…those were fun…'_

Noel walked closer to the bulletin board where the flyer was pinned up and was surprised to see that no one had peeled off any of the little pieces of paper dangling precariously from the bottom edge. So, on impulse and a deep sense of nostalgia that he was yet to comprehend, he pulled the flyer down and proceeded to walk out of the dorm building. He saw a few more of the same flyer stuck to walls around the campus and hanging from the odd telephone pole and he grabbed each and every one of them and burst out laughing when he finally started to read them

Roommate wanted!

The Enclave At 8700

2 Bedrooms, furnished kitchen, cable, wifi and AirCon

8700 Baltimore Avenue, College Park, MD 20740

Whistlers need not apply

Call 555 019 6321

Noel: "Whistlers need not apply? What a weirdo….no wonder no one's responding…must be some loser pulling some lame prank…"

Noel smacked the back of his head for his stupidity and was about to throw the flyers in the nearby trashcan when suddenly an idea struck him

Noel: "It's either a loser or someone desperate for a roommate…I've somehow collected almost all of these flyers so if it's a loser I can put a stop to this prank and kick their ass….and if its someone desperate for a roommate, I'll be the only applicant! They'll be forced to take me! The Enclave is a pretty decent block and I really need a place to crash plus with a roommate it would totally be affordable! Huh…first day being homeless and I already almost found a home…good job Noel!"

The youngest Kahn smiled to himself as he began making his way towards Baltimore Avenue, smiling giddily at his luck completely unaware of what the universe had in store for him.


End file.
